Shellfish of certain types, i.e., scallops or oysters, are harvested by use of a shellfish dredge. This dredge is comprised of a rectangular metal frame enclosed on one side by a bag constructed of linked steel rings. The dredge device is towed along the ocean floor, the lower section of steel frame constructed to "rake" into the attached chain bag shellfish located in its path. It is the nature of the device that numerous rocks and other objects are also collected. The added weight in the chain bag causes it to chafe, or wear, against the ocean bottom. It has been attempted to use sections from other damaged bags attached beneath the chain bag to extend the useful life of the bag but this has added unnecessary weight, making equipment more difficult to handle.
It is the objective of this invention to provide a means to give better protection to shellfish chain bags with an apparatus that is cheap and easy to handle.